Hang In There, Gabe
by NostalgicDaydream
Summary: Gabe doesn't like the idea of a new baby. At all. When something goes wrong, will Gabe blame himself or learn that sometimes, bad things happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Ha! A fanfiction after several, several years of not writing one. **

**I don't own Good Luck Charlie. At all. And I never will.**

_I was the baby of the family. It was bad enough when Charlie came along. I mean, I got used to her. She's my sister, after all. Still, before she was actually here, I loathed the idea of being a middle child. I wouldn't be the baby anymore. With the new baby on the way, I would be stuck exactly in the middle. I would be forgotten, unless I did a lot more pranks on Mrs. Daphney. Then again…_

_No. I don't like the idea of a new baby, and that's final. It's too late now, though, what with Mom being five months pregnant. _

"GABE!" Amy screamed_. Boy, pregnancy hormones suck. She's always moody, and eating all of the good stuff in the house. Two more reasons I don't want a new baby._ "GABE, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she shreiked again. Gabe sighed and trudged up the stairs from the basement.

Amy was sitting on the couch in the living room, her belly well-rounded. "What, Mom?" Gabe asked. Amy smiled sweetly. "Could you hand me that bowl of ice cream on the table?"

"You mean the one in front of you?"

"Mhm,"

Gabe groaned and started to hand the bowl of chocolate chip ice cream to his mother. "Wait… is that… ketchup? In there with the ice cream?"

"Yes," Amy growled, "NOW HAND ME THE ICE CREAM." Gabe thrusted the bowl at his mother, who snatched it and began to devour the strange concoction. Gabe quickly made his way to the kitchen before his mom could ask for anything else.

Inside the kitchen, Teddy, who was texting away on her phone, glanced up briefly as Gabe sat down in the chair next to her with a huff.

"Pregnancy hormones?" she asked.

"Pregnancy hormones," Gabe replied. He slapped his legs angrily. "I don't get why she keeps having so many kids. Did she have some kind of bet with somebody? 'Let's see who can have the most kids'?"

Teddy chuckled. "I don't think these things are planned, Gabe. I mean, she's a good mom. She takes care of us, and so does Dad. So what if they have a lot of kids? They're good people. Strange, embarrassing people, but good."

Gabe had never really gotten his sister's opinion on all of this. _I guess I never really asked for it. _Teddy patted his arm. "I have a date with Spencer tonight, Dad and PJ are on some camping trip, and Charlie has a playdate with the little girl from daycare. So I guess you get Mom all to yourself."

The color fell from Gabe's face. "Wh-what? No, no-no-no-no-no!" he exclaimed, quickly standing up from the table, his hands in front of him in the classic "No way" position. "Do not leave me alone with her. I love her, but I don't want to be left alone with pregnant her!"

Teddy smiled, lost in her Spencer-related daydream. "You'll be fine. She's not that bad." Grabbing her bag, Teddy stood up and quickly left.

"GABE!" Amy yelled from the living room.

Gabe's face fell. "Man, sometimes I hate this family."

**So, this story is turning out to be a lot different than I originally planned. Spell-check is also not working at all for some reason, and even though I have rather good spelling, there probably will be some mistakes, so if you notice them, please let me know.**

**Review, please, please please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**

Two hours of dealing with Amy's ups and downs and Gabe was exhausted. No matter what answer he gave her, it was _wrong. _She asked him if she looked fat.

"Of course not, Mom."

"You're just saying that," she sobbed, "I look like a cow."

"Well, you are a little bigger than usual, but-"

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM YOUR MOTHER! YOUR _PREGNANT_ MOTHER!"

"I'm sorry, Mom, I-"

Amy held Gabe to her chest. "Oh, my poor baby, why do I do this to you?"

It went on like that for the entire two hours. Finally, Gabe told her he had homework to do. Fortunately, she believed him. Even though it wasn't true…

Still. He had to get away from that, even if it was just for a little while so he could play video games. Retreating to the basement, he plopped down on the couch and began to play, his mind quickly tuning out anything except for the sound of super zombies.

A few moments later, he decide to put on earphones. If Amy needed something, she could either get it herself, or text him or something. She would understand. Shrieks of horror filled his ears. He heard a dull thump, but figured that Amy was upstairs walking around.

Hours later, he started to wonder how she was doing. He hadn't heard from her in a while. He took out his earphones, turned off the game and headed upstairs.

"Mom?" Gabe called out. "Mom, where are you?" Gabe jogged up the stairs to the top floor, checking all of the rooms. She wasn't in any of them. "Mom, are you here? Mo-om?" He headed back to the main floor. She wasn't in the fancy room with the fireplace, or the laundry room. That only left the kitchen.

_She must be getting something to eat. Ice cream and ketchup. Ick. _

Gabe pushed open the swinging door. Blanching in horror, he fell to the ground. He pulled out his phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? My mom's pregnant and she's passed out on the floor!"

**Waaaah! Cliffhanger. I think. I haven't really written in a while, so… Sorry this was so short, but there really wasn't a lot I wanted to do with this particular chapter. I originally intended this whole thing to be one chapter, but…**

**Anyway, please please please review!**


End file.
